


Pigrizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principessa della luna [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una pure drabble su uno dei peggiori difetti di Usagi.» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"» Prompt: 5. Ghiaccio» N° parole: 100Lista:  PumpINK 2020Fandom: Sailor Moon
Series: Principessa della luna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946110





	Pigrizia

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: Sailor Moon BY sionra; https://www.deviantart.com/sionra/art/Sailor-Moon-839233253.

Pigrizia

Usagi fece cadere un pezzo di _ghiaccio_ nel bicchiere, sul cui vetro si rifletteva il suo viso, e sospirò, incassando il capo tra le spalle. Era stesa a pancia in giù sul divano e muoveva i piedi nudi su e giù. Davanti a lei c’era il tavolinetto di cristallo, su cui si trovava anche la bottiglia.

“Non puoi passare tutto il giorno stesa lì!” si sentì richiamare dal fratello minore. “Sei così pigra!”.

Usagi si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

Si lamentò dicendo: “Fa troppo caldo”.

Il fratellino incrociò le braccia al petto e gonfiò le guance.

“Esci!” borbottò.

[100].


End file.
